vanillabagelfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Lich (Character)
Difficulty: Hell. Starts with very low HP and stats, making him a tough character to begin with. His limitation on healing makes healing items far less effective, with the exception of water which always recovers up to half your maximum health. He is a very versatile character with a large growth potential, but will have a very tough start. Starting Stats These are the stats this character starts with. The Training column shows the range of the randomly determined value the stat increases with when it is chosen during leveling. The max. column shows the maximum value for this stat. Starting Resistances The starting resistances for this character. The Invis. column is for "Harder to turn invisible", which is the failure chance (in percentage) on going invisible. The heal column is for "Health growth inhibition", which is the percentage reduction of effect on any source of healing. Advantages and Disadvantages The Immortal Lich has the following advantages and disadvantages: * ++ Immortal: can save and load the game * + Secret knowledge: can transfer his spirit to an enemy * + self-control: can hit with any attack at the cost of XP * + Greater undead: can develop attack speed and power more than the others * + Long life lessons: can steal from hostile creatures * + Enormous experience helps resist insanity * - His flesh is not living: resistance to all kinds of healing Saving and Loading You can save the game at an altar for 1 silver coin, and load whenever you like. This allows you to spend consumables, such as explosive potions and keys, to discover what is hiding in secret areas. If you don't deem the loot useful, you can load the game and recover your consumable. Furthermore, if a fight is going badly, you can decide to load the game and try again with a different approach. This is very useful, but the silver cost for saving is quite steep. If you die, your save file will disappear. This is not an option to cheat death. Spirit Possession Just like the Lost Spirit, the Immortal Lich has the ability to possess opponents. Master Tactic Just like the Old Soldier, the Immortal Lich can use the "Tactic: Master" to never miss an attack, but spending 10 XP on each attack. Passive Bonuses When leveling up, the Immortal Lich has a chance to gain more points on Attack Speed and Attack Power, as well as having a larger maximum value on these stats. Furthermore, he gets 89 confusion resistance and 74 cold resistance (these numbers might be semi-random). Stealing The Immortal Lich has the ability to steal from enemies. Pat, the servant of the Lord, can do the same thing when commanded to do so. This may make it easier to obtain potions and copper coins. Healing Limitation The Immortal Lich starts with a "Health Growth Inhibition" of 54 (likely semi-random), along with having very low health. This lowers the effectiveness of healing items by 54%. He likely also has a lower range to upgrade his health stat. Talents Talents can be trained once every 5 levels.